


Lines of Communication

by TwinOcted



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: AU, F/M, M/M, Science, weapons design
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 22:22:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30045669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinOcted/pseuds/TwinOcted
Summary: The Hordes' chief weapons engineer has hit a wall in his latest project, and needs to reach out for assistance.An AU, as the Horde doesn't seem to have anyone actually designing it's weapons in the canon.
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Entrapta/OC, Hordak/OC
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Lines of Communication

**Author's Note:**

> A fic featuring my OC, as I felt the canon was missing this character archetype.
> 
> These events take place around two days before the System Failure episode.

Things were not going well in the Forge.

Hordak had been promised a working prototype for the new arc rifles by the end of the week, and with the deadline looming, the Engineer had yet to finalise a design. _I’m missing something_ , he mused, _but I can’t picture what. I’m going to need to get help on this one, that’ll be a new experience_.

‘Magos?’ There was a low growl as the Forge’s computer roused itself.

+State request+, the metallic voice boomed out, sending some of the smaller automata scuttling to the shadows.

‘First of all, reduce volume. You’re scaring the children. Second, search the Hordes files for anyone who is likely to be able to help with the arc rifle project. Exclude Fright Zone inhabitants, and anyone known to have declared for the rebellion.’

+Compliance. Searching. Please stand by.+

One of the spy drones clambered onto his shoulder, and chattered in agitation.

‘No, I won’t need you to steal more files from Shadow Weaver. It was enough of an arse-ache to get these ones.’

+Search complete. Returned results - one+

‘Only one?’, he exchanged a look with the spy drone, ‘Not a very impressive showing, Etheria. Details please, Magos.’

+Princess Entrapta of Dryl. Noted genius-level intellect. High level of engineering skill+

‘Sounds ideal. Doesn’t the Fright Zone have a trade agreement with Dryl?’

+Affirmative. Dryl provides the Fright Zone with metals. Ores. Other raw materials+

‘I thought I’d heard of it before. Can you check the status of their communications array?’

+Compliance...communications array active+

‘Prepare to send a message directly to the Princess’ castle, please. I’m not up for cutting through layers of red tape.’

+Link established. Please begin dictation+

He cleared his throat, this needed to be polite.

‘Your Royal Highness, I hope this message finds you well. I am Chief Engineer Swordstorm, of the Fright Zone. If I could ask for a moment of your time, there’s something I’d like your opinion on…’


End file.
